


The Baby in the Impala

by AllannaStone



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 19:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllannaStone/pseuds/AllannaStone
Summary: Dean takes his little girl out in the Impala to help her fall asleep...





	The Baby in the Impala

**The Baby in the Impala**

**SUMMARY:**

**Dean takes his little girl out in the Impala to help her fall asleep…**

“Oh, sweetheart, what’s wrong?” Dean crooned softly after checking the nursery for anything that would’ve caused reason for his daughter to cry. “There, there- please stop crying; your mommy is tired and needs her sleep to do everything tomorrow.”

But still, little Erin’s balled up fists waved and her scrunched up face turned strawberry red as she screamed out her distress.

“Do you need a new diaper?” Dean quickly felt her bottom, checking for anything that would need to be cleaned up. “Do you want a bottle?” He made his way towards the kitchen, where he ran into Cas, who was trying to read a book at the dining room table.

“It appears that motion settles her,” the angel quietly observed, a small smile on his face as he fondly gazed at the little human nestled safely in her father’s arms.

“What?” Dean asked, confused by his friend’s statement. “Motion? You mean like… a midnight ride in Baby?” He dramatically perked up at the angel’s word.

“That’s what her mind is telling me,” he answered, watching as Dean raced around, grabbing Erin’s baby blanket, favorite stuffed squirrel toy, a bottle and his car keys.

“If my wife wakes up and wants to know where we are, tell her that I have Erin and that I’m out trying an experiment,” Dean said as he headed out to the garage with his daughter, bundled cozily in his arms.

“But Erin isn’t a science experiment,” the clueless angel said, his eyebrows scrunched up in confusement.

“Okay, baby girl- in you go!” Dean cooed, buckling his daughter into her car seat. “I know, sweetheart, I know- you don’t like riding in a car seat. But it’s for your safety. Trust me- one day, you’ll be thanking me.”

Dean slid into the driver’s seat and turned the engine on. A roaring purr met his ear and he grinned before pulling out of the garage and getting onto the freeway.

“You wanna know something, baby girl?” he asked her, keeping his eyes on the road as he just drove straight. “For the longest time, your Uncle Sammy couldn’t fall asleep without being physically rocked. It there was no motion, he’d stay awake, sometimes for days at end.”

The crying had stopped at this point and Dean dared to glance behind him. Little Erin’s eyes were wide and alert as she stared at her father.

“I can tell that you’re somewhat the same, baby girl,” Dean continued. “But if you can’t sleep, due to a nightmare, or insomnia, or a fight, you can always ask me to drive you in Baby. You know that, don’t you sweetheart?”

Little Erin’s eyes were drooping at his soothing words, but he could tell that she was doing her absolute best to remain awake.

“It’s okay to go to sleep, you know,” Dean commented, turning onto the freeway that would take them back to the bunker, however it would take longer to get there. “You must dream of nice stuff- like riding along with me in Baby, or wrestling with Uncle Sammy- though if he hurts you, I’ll kick his butt for you. You’re my baby girl, and I love you to the moon and back.”

Little Erin was sound asleep, her tiny baby hands clutching at the squirrel toy that Crowley had picked out for her- along with a moose plush for Sam. The two brothers got a big chuckle out of the king of hell’s sense of humor. The toy that best represented her father was her favorite and she refused to go to sleep without it within grabbing distance.

“Your mommy and I weren’t expecting to have you,” Dean continued on. “Your mommy takes me aside as Uncle Sammy and I are about to head out on a hunt and she tells me, bluntly and to the point that I was going to be a father.” He chuckled as he pulled to a smooth stop at a red light. “I was shocked, but I told her that we would discuss it when I got back.”

“I had real motivation not to die out there that night,” he smiled, turning when the light turned green. “The second that the nest of vampires was dead, I called your mother, who was, by the way, not very pleased with how I handled her big news. So I bought her flowers and prayed that she would understand. Luckily, she did- however, that probably had something to do with the fact that I also bought chocolates with me.”

Dean smoothly pulled into the garage of the bunker, where he gathered his sleeping daughter and headed inside to lie her down. He entered and smiled at you sitting up on the couch with a steaming mug of hot chocolate in hand, and all snuggled up nice and warm in a fluffy blanket.

“Cas told me all about your midnight ride,” you smiled tiredly as you sipped at your drink. “Come here,” you begged, holding out your hand.

Dean chuckled as he crossed the room and carefully sat on the floor, allowing you to ruffle his hair. He leaned his head back with a quiet groan of happiness.

He had you.

He had little Erin.

He had Cas.

He had Sammy.

Life couldn’t be any more perfect.


End file.
